pmd_crusaders_of_ironfandomcom-20200215-history
Pinniped Clans
|setting = Ice Floe Sea |members = Klukquong Duguvut (chieftain) Vissarion Walruski (chieftain) Tarō Ottomori (chieftain) Sonata Leone (chieftain) Ivan Walruski Ivana Walruski Yagyu Ottomori Nike Ottomori Gloria Leone Allegretto "Al" Leone Beata Leone Ennio Leone Giorgio Leone |sisters = The Tapu Tetratheon }} The arctic shores of the seas northeast of the Auril steppes are dominated by a confederation of four Pinniped Clans, each representing a particular genus of sea lion Pokémon. A number of brave adventurers have originated among the clans, most notably the heroine Gloria Leone. For one month every year, the nomadic clans gather at a temple called Pinniped Rock to mingle. They claim to have inherited this tradition from the Tapu spirits that first brought them into contact. All four clans are locked in a seemingly endless war with the Wishiwashi schools. Clan Duguvut The largest clan by population is Clan Duguvut, which is mostly composite of the elusive Pokémon Seel and Dewgong. On account of its size, the clan does not feel very beholden to its fellows, and chief Klukquong tries to distance his people from the other clans for the eleven months they spend apart. Members of Clan Duguvut are especially skilled fishermen, though they are known to tire of "beach fare." Clan Duguvut's lenience towards the Wishiwashi has deeply frustrated the two pure Water clans most affected by the violence. Clan Duguvut claims the patronage of a guardian spirit called Tapu Lele, who deals in magic and prophecy. Supposedly, the chieftain receives visions from this deity. Clan Leone Clan Leone, to which Gloria belongs, is the stuffiest of the four clans. Traditional and hierarchical, the bardic Popplio, Brionne, and Primarina of Clan Leone are typically entertainers or chroniclers outside of fishing. Gloria's great-aunt Sonata is the chieftain of Clan Leone, and she is known to play the favorites game. The sea lions of Clan Leone specialize in moulding primitive benthic life, such as sponges and corals, to reinforce and decorate their homes because they lack the icy expertise and rugged endurance of the other clans. Male Primarina of Clan Leone are known to wear seaweed moustaches to enhance their machismo. Clan Leone's guardian spirit is formally Tapu Fini, a gloomy figure associated with death and salvation. The chieftain of Clan Leone is not only the elect of Tapu Fini but also the high priest or priestess of the entire fourfold nation. Clan Ottomori Being the most warlike, Clan Ottomori raises the strongest fighters of the four clans under chieftain Tarō. The majority of its members are Oshawott, Dewott, or Samurott, all of whom use heavy calcareous blades to cleave straight through their enemies. Clan Ottomori is the only one of the four clans to inhabit warm waters. Whereas the other clans tend to battle the Wishiwashi schools only for sustenance, Clan Ottomori has no compunctions conducting large-scale campaigns against the wickedly vindictive fish. They suffer the brunt of the fishes' counterattacks, lately to the point of hardship. Fittingly, the guardian spirit of Clan Ottomori is Tapu Koko, said to be the essence of war and conflict. Although Tapu Koko is chief among the deities revered by the four clans, it is unknown to what extent he may interact with his chosen people. The high priesthood thus falls to Clan Leone under Tapu Fini. Clan Walruski The sturdiest and most resilient of the four clans is Clan Walruski, whose membership primarily consists of Spheal, Sealeo, and Walrein. The heroic strongman Ivan Walruski belongs to this community under the guidance of chief Vissarion. Clan Walruski is known to hold the craftiest builders and architects among the clans, and the Walruski Clanhold is popular for its many ornate super-igloos crowned with onion domes. Said to be impervious to the intense cold of the far north, Clan Walruski claims endurance as its dearest virtue and develops its land appropriately to withstand the polar winter. A deity of fortune and plenty called Tapu Bulu allegedly watches over Clan Walruski from on high. Since the polar shores are anything but plentiful, followers of Tapu Bulu aspire to make the most of their limited resources through hard work and perseverance, trusting they will be rewarded for their efforts. Category:Organizations